


Little Monster  🥀

by fangoyle



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Mutual Pining, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, everybody needs a hug, scarletamerica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangoyle/pseuds/fangoyle
Summary: Red ribbons of energy trail the intricate movements of her fingers, swirling and evaporating into the ether as the tendrils of her power ensnare and incapacitate Hydra goons.A vicious twinkle glints in her eye as their bodies gracelessly crumple to the floor one by one. “How pathetic.”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers, minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Little Monster  🥀

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little drabble!

_She is as beautiful as she is devastating._

Steve can hear Vision’s clear, British inflection echo in his mind as he observes Wanda in her element, and never has something been so true. 

Red ribbons of energy trail the intricate movements of her fingers, swirling and evaporating into the ether as the tendrils of her power ensnare and incapacitate Hydra goons _._

A vicious twinkle glints in her eye as their bodies gracelessly crumple to the floor one by one. “ _How pathetic.”_

She snickers, barely suppressing her bitter laughter when Steve delivers her the disapproving glare of the century. “Come on, you know just as well as I do that these henchmen served only as a mere distraction for us.”

“Wanda...” His voice trails off, surveying the scene of white snow slowly staining with fresh blood and bodies in piles of twisted limbs, but he forgets the little speech he’s no doubt prepared for her when Sam’s voice chirps in his ear. “We took them out… yeah, that fast, it’s better if you don’t know,” sparing her a stern glance before responding. “We’ll be there.”

He sucks in a sharp breath and looks up to the sky for guidance. Within the Avengers, he feels like he has to constantly play father to a bunch of disaffected teenagers, it’s exhausting. The latest problem child has been Wanda and her borderline sociopathic attitude.

She’s become a headache and a half, but even in her insolence, she is lovely. 

_She is as beautiful as she is devastating._

“Tick tock, Captain,” she regards him with an oddly bemused Cheshire grin and holds out her deceptively small hand, how something so small can wield so much power is beyond him. “We haven’t got all day you know.”

“You’re not getting out of this conversation so fast, Maximoff,” he towers over her, entwining his hands with hers and pulling her against him. Her breath hitches at his close proximity; an emotion he can't quite place flickers in her eyes before she tucks it away with an eye roll.

“Save the lecture for later, old man,” she huffs, eyes glowing red as she commands her wisps of magic to lift them high off the ground.

_“We’ve got some Hydra ass to kick.”_

🥀

Nobody can command a room like Steve Rogers, maybe it's the sheer force of his will power or the reverence in which the staff and team regard him with, but all eyes are drawn to him as he debriefs the mission. His voice, smooth with gravitas, seeps into Wanda like a hot drink on a cold winter’s day, spreading this intoxicating warmth that in a way makes her feel irrevocably unraveled. Judging by the auras in her vicinity, she’s not the only one taken with the Captain.

She feels like some schoolgirl infatuated with her professor, and she might as well be, the man is basically her mentor. All she bears for him are irrational, ill-fated feelings that will seemingly lead to nowhere. She’s seen the girls-- no _women--_ he sleeps with, he has a thing for forces of nature, women who are hurricanes in their own right. 

Comparing herself to goddesses like Natasha is useless, she’s but a wayward gust of wind to their unparalleled storms.

Since her brother's death, Wanda's felt so lost, and Steve somehow ended up being her guide, her compass. The rigor and routine of his daily training sessions were the only things keeping her from fully succumbing to her depression and the dark thoughts that came with it. 

At first, his presence anchored her in the raging tide of her grief, keeping her present enough to enjoy the camaraderie of the group. But then he began to dip into her daydreams, commanding her attention with his earnest ocean eyes, gradually distracting her from what was eating away at her inside. Her silly little crush became her own personal heaven.

She can feel his gaze now as people rise to leave the meeting and she knows what’s coming, a reprimand for enjoying her revenge. Sam pats her on the back and Natasha ruffles her hair as they walk past her, they’re the last to leave, the click of the door lock punctuates their departure. 

Steve sits next to her at the conference table and takes a deep breath, gently directing her to face him by steering her shoulders.

“Wanda, I’m concerned that you’re going down a very dark path that’s difficult to find your way back from, trust me on that. I’ve seen what war does to the minds of men, what it’s done to my own, and I can see the traces of that trauma within you, too.” He leaves a trail of goosebumps down her arm before taking her hand in his and drawing soothing circles into her the backs of her palms. “I understand better than anyone what it’s like to lose everyone you love--” His voice catches, he draws a sharp breath and clenches his jaw, struggling to find the right words to say. “It feels like the very fabric of who you are is being _torn_ and _yanked_ until you are nothing but threadbare, alive and breathing, but so _fucking_ empty.” 

There’s something so familiar, so wounded in his gaze that she finds herself taken aback.

“This newfound bloodlust of yours…” He fixes his endless blue on her and for a moment, she thinks she’s drowning in his focus. “It won’t bring you peace. It won’t make the pain of your loss anymore painful. It’ll turn you into someone you won’t recognize.”

_She already has._ Her reflection has become a shell, a hollow woman carved out by the experiments of madmen. 

“We’ll always be monsters created in a lab, Steve,” the nihilist within her rears its ugly head. “No amount of do-gooder bullshit can erase the fact that we’re scientific abominations. There’s no point in pretending we’re something we’re not.” 

“Our traumas do not define us,” he exasperates. “What happened to me during the war could’ve set me on a different path, but I made the choice to continue to fight for a cause I believed in. I woke up in a new century, but I adapted, I moved forward as best as I could. You can’t let this grief control your life, there comes a point where you must find a way to live with it.”

The horrors in his head project into her consciousness like a cinema reel onto a silver screen. The intensity of his sorrow crashes into her with a tsunami-like force, leaving her breathless and glassy-eyed. His calloused thumbs catch the tears running down her face and her heart stutters, in awe of him and his quiet strength.

“Everyone I’ve ever known is either gone or dead, believe me when I say that I understand.” 

He cradles her jaw in his hand like she’s precious. “I lost my other half,” she whispers. “Everything good in me vanished with Pietro the day he died. There’s nothing left but cruel ruins.”

He tugs her into his arms, burying her head against his broad chest, and holds her as her body shakes with sobs. She feels so small in his grasp, yet cocooned by his comfort.

“The world can turn you cruel, Wanda,” he whispers against her hair, soft with concern. “But _only_ if you let it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it, it's such an underrated ship and I'm a sucker for angst!
> 
> Leave some kudos and let me know if you like it in the comments😊


End file.
